Practice
by RunningWolf99
Summary: -- "What she does with me is like practice..." -- Orihime has a habit of teasing Tatsuki in the name of "practice," but tonight Tatsuki isn't in the mood to be teased. No, she has something else in mind... Yuri/Shoujo-ai/girls'love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an Orihime/Tatsuki _inspired_ story. For artistic purposes their names don't appear in the story, but you can easily imagine them as the characters here. They are out of character/ not candid for the most part, but it's still a good read (funny and sexy). (You may notice that the grammar and punctuation are a bit off at times; I assure you this is on purpose [well, usually]. As a writer I know my grammar/puc rules, and therefore I am aloud to break them for style reasons [usually in order to convey the thoughts/personality/voice of a character].) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Practice

What she does with me is like practice…In public she hangs all over me; in private, well, like I said--practice. If you saw her with a boy you wouldn't think I get special treatment. Well, sure I guess she doesn't take it quite as far with her guy-friends; she's not a slut, just a flirt. But out where the world can see us there is virtually no difference between how she treats me and how she treats boys, and I mean almost all boys, friends and acquaintances alike. But like I said, she's not a slut; she doesn't fool around with just anybody, even though she wants to. But somewhere along the line, she decided I'm safe; she can tease me, kiss me, and sometimes even nibble on me all she wants, because, of course, it doesn't mean anything--does it. I am, after all, your friendly neighborhood lesbian. (I really hope you can sense the bitterness in my tone.) I guess I should feel privileged that she trusts me so much, because that's the _real _reason she does these things with me--she knows I won't tell.

Don't get me wrong, it's not so bad having a beautiful girl straddle you while fluttering different types of kisses along your neck, asking, "Now, which one was the best?" To which I reply,

"Ah, I don't know. I think you'll have to do it again," giving her my signature pervy grin before she playfully smacks my shoulder and says,

"Pay attention, or I'll have to get rough and _make_ you pay attention."

"Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment."

"Pff..." she roles her eyes and goes back to kissing my neck...

Oh, sorry, I got carried away. Where was I…yeah, It's not like I don't enjoy it, it's just that being teased all the time get's old after a while. Especially when every night I dream of the conclusion to our foreplay. Each time I wake with sweat-drenched sheets and a powerful urge to find that girl and…yeah, but I always end up alone and in a cold shower instead.

The worst is when she takes her shirt off. This damn women would parade her bare body through the streets if it wouldn't earn her a sordid title. She's so proud of her impressive breasts we end up talking about them nearly every time we were alone together, or at least it feels that way to me. And may I just say, my good God, did she have one Hell-of-a nice chest. Her breasts where large, but not at all droopy. They were perfectly round and seemed to defy gravity the way that they held to the middle of her chest. When she giggled, they bounced. When she sneezed, they flopped. When she ran, they jiggled. And when she held them in her hands and lifted them to her chin just to see me blush, they were in trouble because I was tempted to jump them…er, her.

She comes over almost every night to tease me--well, she calls it "hanging out." But on this particular night, I was not in the mood for the casual dance of her tongue to play tricks with my sore head. My brain had been throbbing since I had gotten home from Karate--one to many glancing kicks to my chin I suppose…hmm, I wonder what possibly could have been distracting me? Maybe it was the thought of a certain topless girl that utterly refused to leave my mind! And that brings me to the other reason I feared that knock at my door-- I was entirely too hot. And when I say, I'm hot, I think you know I'm not talking about my looks. Tonight was the night I was going to snap. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain myself when her sweet smell wafted through my door and clouded up my head; not with my body running at this ridiculously high temperature (and NO, I'm not sick!)

Did I mention that I'd confessed my feelings to her before? Oh, I didn't tell you yet, did I? Yes, I am not only completely turned on by my fox-of-a friend, even worse I'm head over heals for her. Of course, she's always known that I enjoy her body-- that's half the fun of fooling around with me, after all. It took me a damn long time to tell her how I felt though. I feared that if she knew I'd fallen for her, she'd stop playing with me like this. And the fun we had together, not just in bed but as friends, was not something I wanted to risk losing. But no matter how foolish I thought it was, one day the words just came spilling out. I told her I loved and she returned my words, yet she went on as if nothing had been said-- as if it was a friendly gesture. She was either extremely dense or wanted to go on with things the way they were so badly that she was in denial. One way or another, I was left in the clear and vowed never to let her truly know how I felt, i.e., I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and make sweet sweet love to her every single night.

But as I lay there clutching my aching skull, dreading that inevitable…

"Thunk!"

"Thunk!"

"Thunk!"

Speak of the devil. See, I told you-- every night! Anyway…I couldn't help but think tonight would be the night that I finally caused this strange dream to end.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" I called over my shoulder not moving from my position on the bed, curled up and facing the wall.

"Aren't you even going to ask who it is?" she replied from behind the unopened door.

"I _know_ who it is because it's _always you_." I wondered if I sounded annoyed.

"Well, what if you were wrong; what if I was a robber?" I had to stifle a laugh. I knew she was just playing dumb, but sometimes I had to wonder.

"A robber wouldn't knock." I played along like I always did. "Now just come in so we can stop yelling through the door." And in she came bringing that all too familiar scent with her. I knew exactly what was coming next; any second now I would feel her soft body slide in under the covers next to mine. Her breath would be at my ear any sec- the sheet lifted up and in slipped her cool, lithe frame. Her supple room-temperature breasts pressed against my hard, hot back as she snaked her arm around my waste. Her hands immediately started lazily tracing my well-formed abs, as they always did. Honestly, if I didn't have such an athletic body (so as to be _somewhat_ reminiscent of a boy), I don't think she'd bother with me at all. (That and I have the flattest chest of all the girls in school. My rigorous work out routine keeps it that way.) Ah, and here was her breath on my neck, hot and moist; her lips grazed my skin on their way up to my ear. I guess I was more motionless than usual because she perplexedly whispered,

"Are you still awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. I just told you to come in two seconds ago, Stupid."

"Jeez, you're in a bad mood."

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically.

"I bet I know how to cheer you up," she said in a sing-song way, popping the "p" at the end of "up." Her lips were immediately against my neck, trailing kisses up to my chin, the sensation causing me to stretch out and role my head back with a pleasurable sigh.

"Hmmm, your especially responsive tonight," she said as she kissed back down and continued lower, now pulling my shirt to get at my collar bone. Her long hair fell in my face as she leaned over me, and I was engulfed in the delicious scent of her shampoo. I turned partially toward her as she continued to press wet, hot kisses to my skin. I felt her teeth lightly sink into my collar bone, and I uncontrollably let a low moan escape (damn, I hated it when she knew I was enjoying her handy work). I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to let myself completely snap, but I was going to do something I didn't do often--encourage the next phase of our practice session.

I lifted my hand to her chin and gently tilted her away from my upper chest (though probably not in time to save myself from the hickey she had been working on), steering her back up to my face. I eagerly guided her lips towards mine. It always surprised her when I was the one to initiate the kissing. Her fingers weaved into my short choppy locks as I pulled her closer. I imagine her eyes got even wider when I forwardly slipped my tongue into her mouth--this I almost never did before her. She pulled away and looked at me with a triumphant smile; I guess she thought she had successfully gotten me out of my bad mood. She was wrong.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and rolled me completely over so that I was flat on my back then climbed on top of me. Ah, once again I was being straddled by this beautiful girl, but tonight it would be too much for me to handle. It was then that I noticed she had a short skirt on instead of her usual mid-summer Daisy Dukes, and right away I knew I needed to stop before I ended up ripping those tight clothes right off of that curvy body of hers.

I frowned as I let my hands drift over her thighs and up to her hips. I cocked my head to the side, furrowed my brow and let out a deep sigh of frustration. My eyes flitted around the room searching for the words to get out of this situation without offending her. She peered at my face for a while, obviously noticing my depressed look.

"What's wrong," she asked in a soft, sympathetic voice. When I didn't answer, she frowned with a genuine look of worry. I looked away from her. "Are you sick?"

"No." I said quickly, shaking my head and looking back at her. I wasn't quite yet ready for her to leave because of my own selfish, _dangerous_ pleasure at having her warm weight on my hot lap, which was quickly getting hotter. 'There's no way she doesn't notice that,' I thought. I was quiet as I blushed, and she looked on.

"Well, what's wrong?" she asked more persistently. I didn't reply as my eyes still flickered about in the darkness not able to meet her gaze. "Fine. I can wait all night if I have to, but you _will_ tell me what's going on." We'd been friends far to long for me to bluff my way out of this one now.

*Pause*

I looked at her and opened my mouth. My hands lay gently on her waste; I keenly felt the heat I was generating against her body. She _had _to feel it too. I wondered what she was thinking. I wondered how she felt perched on top of me like that, soaking in this generous amount of heat that was radiating from me like I was some kind of human furnace. She quirked an eyebrow as if to say, I'm waiting.

*Breathe*

"I love you," I said so quietly it wouldn't have been audible had the room not been completely silent aside from the sound of our steady breathing. She smiled but still looked concerned.

"I love you, too. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" Of course, I should have known! It didn't work last time why would it work now!? I had to spell it out for- …Ya know, I had already come this far, I might as well go on and make things perfectly clear, once and for all! I sat up scooting her from the region of my stomach to my, neth- er ermm,…lower down…on me. This did not help the already tense situation and caused me to feel the urge to tighten my grip on her hips; both of my hands now pouring heat into her as I started to sweat.

"I want you," I blurted out.

To my dismay she made a face like she was going to laugh and in fact had to bring her hand up to cover her mouth so as not to laugh right in my face. "That wasn't supposed to be funny." I said seriously, scrunching my eyebrows. It was as if she had heard some joke that I wasn't in on as she continued to giggle into her hand. She climbed off of me and lay down on right side of the bed, and I sat up and knelt next to her. When her giggling finally subsided, she fixed me with a serious look I had never seen before. She almost looked sad, but she also looked, dare I say, seductive. She stared at me for a while as if she was trying to tell me something with her eyes. Something I, apparently, did not get. Finally she said sounding almost worried ,

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Okay, that was it, she'd gone crazy. What the Hell was she talking about! And then she spoke and made me feel like I was the one who'd gone nuts.

"You have me. You've always had me."

She said this in such an honest, sensual way that it left me with my mouth hanging open, a stupefied look on my face. 'What?' She lay back and held her hand out for me to take; I took it thoughtlessly and scooted closer to her. "You can be such an idiot sometimes," she said with a small smile shaking her head. Finally I was able to vocalize,

"Huh?" Well, I was sorta able to vocalize. There wasn't much of anything coherent going on in my head at this point.

"You told me you wanted me. You sounded so concerned, too. I'm surprised you don't already know-- I'm yours; you have me. You don't need to want me because you've had me for a while now. Actually, I was beginning to wonder if you were _ever_ going to take me." At this I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Bu…" I was speechless for a few minutes, trying desperately to process this unreal situation. "But you…like boys."

"Really? You really think I'd come over _here _every night if I was still chasing boys? I thought you knew I'd given that up to be with you."

"But we've never talked about this."

"I though it went without saying. I mean I hold hands with you on the way to school _and _in the hallway _everyday_, for God's sake!"

"But you flirt with everyone like that." Don't you just love how I was starting every sentence with "but." I just couldn't wrap my head around what we were talking about!

"_What? _I don't hold hands with anyone but you! You are so dense. You know when I look like I'm flirting it rarely means anything. That's just how I am; we've talked about this."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't think what we've been doing together meant anything. I thought I was just practice."

"Well, I guess it started out that way. But then I realized I loved being with you more than anyone else. Then you told me you loved me that one day, and I guess, I just figured we'd been dating since then. I mean, we go to the movies together, we go out to eat, we sleep in the same bed almost every night. What about that doesn't seem like dating to you?"

"Well, you still flirt…okay, but we clarified that..." I had to think…Oh My God! Maybe we were dating…wait, "We don't have sex."

"Yeah, and like I said, I was beginning to wonder why that was myself. Well, now I know; I can't believe you didn't know we're together!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Then we just stared at each other for a while. "So…" I gulped, "I have you…then…I can…I mean, we can?"

"Yep," She said with a small laugh. "I love the face you're making right now. I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"You'll like this next face even more; it's new too."

I moved toward her and placed my hands on the bed to either side of her. I was topping her for the first time ever in our make-out history together. And I fucking loved it!

Too be continued…

* * *

A/N: ^^I'm nearly finished with the second half (this was going to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't wait to post it and see what reactions I'd get). I think it goes without saying, but the second half is going to be more smutty (just thought I'd warn you-- or entice you, I suppose) Please leave a review! I appreciate any kind of comment! I just want to know what you think no matter how brief or critical. Thank you for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank You! Thank You! Thank you to all of the readers and especially the reviewers! I really appreciate all the reviews I received, but I have to give a special shout out to the anonymous reviewer, Shad. You made my day with your thoughtful review; it truly made me smile to read that you enjoyed my story enough to uncharacteristically leave a review. (Oh, and thank you, Baby ;) Your encouragement has made a big difference.) If you like this second half (or hate it or just want to comment) please leave a review! I really just want to know what you think!

* * *

Now poised over her I leaned my head towards her and pressed my mouth against hers, kissing her as deeply and passionately as I'd always longed to. I don't think she knew I had that in me because I heard a surprised squeak escape her lips as I was opening mine to breathe. This, of course, only encouraged me to show her even more of what I was capable of. After my pause for breath I sank back down into her doing things with my tongue I doubted she knew were possible. At this she wrapped her arms around me lacing both of her hands into my hair. I was gently clutching the side of her face with one hand, the other was threaded into her lusciously silky locks. I firmly slid my knee between her legs to rest roughly against her…er errrm…Wait, no! Ya know what? I'm tired of being embarrassed about it! --I shoved my knee into her _crotch, _forcing her legs apart! Of course, this was totally unexpected to her, but apparently it was what she had been waiting for, seeing as she threw her head back and moaned,

"God! Finally!"

"What?" I almost laughed at he exaggerated expression.

"I never thought this night would come!"

"_You _never thought this night would come? _I _never thought this night was _possible_!"

"I know something else that's gonna cum…" she laughed.

"A cum joke, right now, really?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Will you stop complaining and take my shirt off already."

"Yes, ma'am." I said with a huge grin before gladly setting to work on the small buttons of her gossamer blouse. "Why's everything you wear always have to be so complicated?" I said after having only gotten two buttons undone after what seemed like an eternity (In reality I'm sure it wasn't even minutes, but everything seems to take forever when you have an ever growing urgency to feel hot skin against your own.) Finally I gave up and began to push her blouse up with it still partially buttoned. As soon as a patch of skin was revealed I was at it with my mouth. I eagerly kissed her silky smooth skin, licking and nibbling as I continued to push her blouse towards her head. The taste and feel of her skin alone was raising my temperature even higher. I briefly dipped my tongue into her belly button earning a jump of her hips--that must of hit a nerve; I was eager to hit more of those and really get her moving. Noticing that I'd gotten distracted and had stopped pushing up her shirt, she took hold of it herself and pulled it up over her head, slinging it off onto the floor.

"You are entirely too slow. And entirely too clothed." She took hold of the bottom of my loose T-shirt and pulled it off over my head as I raised my arms and clumsily wiggled free of it. Now my eyes focused on her topless form as she leaned on her elbows. She was still wearing her hot-pink bra--that wouldn't do, so I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck in order to seem as smooth as possible, and attempted to unhook her tricky bra clasp. Luckily, my hands were nimble and I had the clasp free in no time. I slipped the silky bra off over her arms and tossed it to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I looked down at her milky white skin. Fully exposed before me she blushed, her cheeks turning the cutest hue of pink (Thank God for my excellent night vision!).

I don't mean to sound cliché, but the only words I was left with as I gazed down at her were, "perfect" and "beautiful." So that's what I said, as corny as it is.

"You're perfect…so beautiful." She almost looked surprised at my words. Was it really that surprising? I thought it was ridiculously obvious. Maybe it was not what I was saying, but rather how I was saying it, the way I looked at her and position we were in-- all of it was new, and possibly, a little surprising. I knew _I_ was a little flustered, but even so I was focused enough to bend down and lightly kiss the pink circle of sensitive skin in the center of her _perfect_ right breast. She jumped under the new sensation. More than happy with her reaction, I went on to dance light kisses on the skin around her nipple, only occasionally brushing my lips over the more sensitive patch of pink skin, that was beginning to visibly harden--now who was teasing who! But I didn't want to be too mean, so I took her stiff nipple into my mouth and began to suck, making circles with my tongue--I knew this would drive her nuts, and it did. She bucked her hips against me, and I took this opportunity to shove my knee a little more firmly against her crotch. I felt how hot and wet she was against my bare knee, and it instantly caused a sharp pang of desire to shoot through me-- I don't think I had ever been more turned-on in my life! (The feeling of her hot center on my thigh = un-freakin'-believable!) I didn't think this situation could get much more intense, but damn, was I wrong.

I noticed her breath was steadily getting heavier as was my own. She threw her head back and stared making the sexiest little noises I had ever heard as her nails dug lightly into my back. Then I realized her knee had slid up between my legs and was fractions of an inch away from my crotch, so close she must have been able to feel the heat emanating from me. I unconsciously pressed myself to her knee to feel the much wanted pressure of her body against my thin shorts. Now we were both rocking against each other in a primal rhythm, my mouth still on her breast. The hand that I had been groping her side with moved up to massage her other breast (I felt like it was getting neglected), and her hands, which were clutching my back, moved so that one went to hold the back of my head, encouraging me to continuing drawing swirls on her nipple with my tongue, and the other went over the hand that I was massaging her breast with.

"Jeez, woman, I can't do this forever." I mumbled happily, my mouth full of soft warm skin.

"Oh, yes, you, can. Just…don't…stop." She started bucking more quickly; I knew where this was leading, and I wasn't ready for that yet. I'd barely gotten started, after all. So I removed my mouth from her right breast.

"Whoa…slow down, girl. We don't want the fun to be over yet." I moved my mouth to her neck and moved my knee back so she was not so firmly pressed against my thigh.

Now _her_ warm hands went to _my_ bare breasts as I nipped and sucked at her neck. She'd never really touched me here, certainly not like this anyway. I had to stop a moment to collect my thoughts on this new sensation. I almost wanted to shoo her hands away for how distracting they were-- I was _trying_ to do something to her here and she was making it hard to think! I wanted to show her what I felt for her, but I didn't count on her showing me. But then I realized this was how things should be between us, an equal amount of give and take. That… and it felt so damn good that I didn't have it in me to make her stop!

I was back at her mouth now, and I kissed her much more softly and sweetly than I had before. I was slowing down, preparing for what I was about to do. I kissed her one last time and then lifted my self up over her again. She tried to follow my mouth with hers, but I broke our kiss and starred down into her eyes. She met my gaze and smiled slightly.

"I really do love you." I said seriously.

"I know. That's why you have me so completely…" She raised up on her elbows to kiss me, but instead I backed away, kneeling near her knees. I bent over and undid her skirt slipping it off her. She watched fascinated as my hands trailed back to her waist nervously plucking at the hem of her panties. I breathed in deeply. (I faced full grown men if hand to hand combat on a daily bases but _this_ was going to take some time to work up the courage for.)

Don't get me wrong, I was confident in my sexual abilities, it's not like this was my first time with a naked girl beneath me (I had to have some outlet to work off what _this _girl did to me.), but it had never been _this _naked girl before. The only naked girl that _really_ mattered to me. I didn't want to screw this up, so I was taking it slow, painfully slow. Apparently my measured speed was a little too painful for her, because she took it upon herself to speed things up.

I felt her hot hands over mine pressing them to her waste and guiding them down. Her panties went them, slinking down her thighs and over her knees as she brought her legs up to allow them to slip out of the fine undergarment. I was left holding a tiny pink pair of panties, and suddenly I realized that my headache was completely gone. I smiled a wide grin and looked down. Once again I thought, 'She's so beautiful, so…perfect.' And so I froze (don't laugh it was only for a moment), I just had to think about this.

I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I knew she'd done things like this before. Hell, I knew who'd she done them with and when and how. She'd told me everything as soon as it'd happened, and every time I'd listen and nod and be thinking, 'God, I wish it had been me doing that to you.' So I wasn't pausing because we were about to do something _new_. I was pausing because it was _finally going to be me _doing "those things to her." I simply had to take it all in, the reality of the situation had yet to settle, but, in a few blinks of an eye, it did. I was ready to make love to my most precious person in the world.

…And that's all she wrote folks. Seriously, you think I'm going to tell you _all_ the details of my sex life? Besides I'm not good at explaining stuff like that anyway…I'm good at _doing_ it, but that's all. (Hehe, you're all cursing me right now, aren't you? Well you should be ashamed of yourselves, you perverts! Just kidding; But really, not only does it make me uncomfortable, but she'd kill me if she knew I'd even told you _this_ much, so I'm going to stop while I'm ahead.) Anyway, on to the romantic ending…

We lay together in comfortable silence-- hot, sweaty and sticky, but comfortable, none-the-less. She was snuggled warmly against my side, her head resting on the arm I held her with. I was still a bit in shock as I listened to her drift off to sleep. I turned the nights events over and over in my mind, the fresh memories causing me to grin from ear to ear. The muscles in my face were starting to get sore from how much I had been smiling (well, not _just _from smiling I suppose, hehe). I sighed contently. The feeling of the steady rise and fall of her chest against me was slowly lulling me to sleep, bringing me down from my adrenaline high, but before finally letting myself drift off I smirked and said out-loud, for no one's benefit but my own, "That was definitely _not_ practice."

* * *

A/N: Hehe--I wrote and edited a lot of this story at my university (sometimes while sitting in a busy hallway). I don't know whether to feel dirty or sneaky .

Well in any case, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!


End file.
